


How to un-make a Horcrux

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Series: The tempral prime directve means nothing to Dumbledore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Nice Severus Snape, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry already had many experiences on his wird experiences list without adding time travel to the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go back when?-Harry

Harry was drinking hot chocolate when Fred said that Dumbledore wanted to see him.  
"Can I bring my hot chocolate?"  
"Yes."

Harry found his way to Dumbledore's office.  
"Licorice wands!" I said.  
I walked into the room. Dumbledore was looking at a chocolate frog card.  
"Oh! Harry. I'm glad your here. There's something I want to tell you about. There are these objects called Horcruxes. A Horcrux is made when someone is murdered. The murderer can take a piece of his or her soul if they want and put it in an object or living thing. Voldemort did that eight times. One way to rid the Horcrux from the object is to send the object back in time to a time that it didn't exist. Then someone would have to make sure it didn't become a Horcrux."

"Professor, what dose this have to do with anything?"  
"That night that your parents died Voldemort accidentally cast the spell to make a Horcrux. It latched onto the only living thing there. You. You have to go back in time."  
"But to when?"  
"Your father's fourth year. You should try to avoid contact with your father."  
"But I look just like a green-eyed version of him."   
"I can teach you some spells to make yourself look different."


	2. The strange Australin-James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a strange Australian fourth year on the train and James is curious.

For the first time, the Marauders didn't have anywhere to sit. Finally James found a compartment with only one person in it.  
"Can we sit here?" James said.  
"Only if there are no other compartments left." The stranger said. "I'm Harry Dursley."   
"Where are you from? You don't look like a first year." Remus said.  
"Australia." Harry said. "I'm a fourth year transfer student."

Harry had light brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was scrawny. He wore a red shirt and gold pants. James wondered if it was a condense that Harry was wearing red and gold.

They asked questions and Harry answered. Harry kept hiding his face behind his snowy white owl.

After awhile Harry went to the bathroom to change into his robes.  
"What is with that kid?" James asked.  
"I don't know." Peter said.  
"Why dose he hide his face behind his owl?" Sirius said.  
"I didn't know they had wizards in Australia." Remus said.  
"Lets spy on him. If he gets into another house we can use the cloak and Peter can turn into a rat." James said.  
"Why do I have to go on spying missions all the time! I want to keep up my good study habits!" Peter said.  
"Well, so do we!" James Sirius and Remus said in unison.  
"And now Harry's back." Peter said


	3. Sorting and Snape-Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch Harry gets in Slytherin and Snape is the opposit of a git.

The sorting was louder than any sorting Harry had ever sat through. He suspected word had got out that he was a transfer student. Harry had already decided what house he would ask to be in. Slytherin.

He couldn't be in Griffendoor because of his father. Huffelpuffs were to friendly with the Griffendoors. Ravenclaws had a lot of classes with Griffendoors. So Slytherin. Slytherins didn't interact with Griffendoors unless they were friends or enemies.

He watched first years get sorted.  
"Dursley, Harry!"

Harry walked up to the sorting hat. As soon as she put the hat on Harry's head it read his mind and shouted "SLYTHERIN!

Because fate was cruel, the only empty seat was next to Snape. Harry sat down and Snape introduced himself.  
"Hello I'm Severus Snape." He said in a cheerful tone. Harry never imagined that a teenaged Snape would be so cheerful.

Harry was at a loss for words. What should he do? Before he could respond Dumbledore got up and made a speech about the new school year and the new muggle studies teacher. After that the plates filled with food. The feast had begun.

Severus had took it upon himself to befriend Harry. Harry decided that Severus was not a git and chatted back.

When the feast was done Severus showed Harry Slytherin common room. It was surprisingly different from how it would look in the future. There were four big couches all around a fire place. There was a place to make hot chocolate. Harry decided he was going to like it in the 70s.


	4. PolySnape Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James being the meddling git that he is, uses Polyjuice potion to turn into Snape.

James was frustrated. Evens would not talk to him, the Slytherins put up protection spells around their common room that only they could penetrate and the map was not finished yet. 

"James, do you want to play Transfiguration Tag?" Sirius asked.  
"What's Transfiguration tag?" Peter asked.  
"It's tag but instead of tagging the other person you say a tricky Transfiguration spell." Remus explained.  
"Sure. Remus, please find out how to break into the Slythirin common room."  
"Just did. It would be a little risky because we would have to break into the potions cabinet but you could use polyjuice potion."   
"What's polyjuice potion?" Sirius asked.  
"It's a potion that makes you look like another person. But it takes a month to brew." Remus said.  
"I'll try anything at this point." James said.

NEXT SCENE

James had came to a decision. He would be Snape. James hated Snape, but Snape's best friend was Dursley.

James had challenged Snape to a duel in an empty classroom. He was under his invisibility cloak when Snape walked in.  
"Petrificus totalis!" James yelled. Snape froze. James plucked one of Snape's hairs and took Snape's wand. James draped a cloth over Snape's eyes then put the invivisibilty cloak over him.

James walked to the room of requirement. Remus was there along with Sirius and Peter. Remus was holding a flask with a disgusting liquid inside.   
"Do you have the hair?" Sirius asked.  
"Of course I do. I'm James freaking Potter!"   
"Okay, here." Remus handed James the flask. James added the hair and drank. It tasted disgusting. He felt himself shrink an inch. He felt his hair and it was greasy. He now looked like Snivellus.

NEXT SCENE

Dursley was sitting across from him.  
"So Harry, what was Australia like?" James asked.  
"I thought I told you already. It was nice and I had friends named Ron and Hermione." Harry said.

It went on like that until James check the time and found out that he only had 15 more minutes.

"There was this time when I needed to get information about this gigantic snake so me and my friends used polyjuice potion to turn into these friends of Draco's." Harry said.  
"I should go study at the library." James said.  
"Okay."

James rushed back and pulled the cloak off Snape and gave him his wand. Then he took off at a run.


	5. Revenge- Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry acts like Draco.

Snape burst into the common room.  
"Was I just acting weird?!"  
"Yes, I didn't think you were the kind of person who would care if they act weird. Harry said.  
"I'm not and that was not me. James used polyjuice to look like me. He locked the door and took my wand."  
"That git! We need to take revenge. And I don't mean beating him at Quidditch. Though, it would be fun."  
"Yes that would be great. I know just the person to help us. She hates James and she has access to Griffendoor common room.  


NEXT SCEEN  
He was starring into bright green eyes. Bright green eyes that he had seen every time he looked into the mirror until recently.  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evens. You must be Harry."  
"Hi. So are you ready to get back at James?"  
"Absolutely!"  


NEXT SCEEN  
He was under the invisibility cloak with Severus. He was watching Griffendoor Quidditch try outs. He felt guilty. He was a Slythirin though. Slythirins learned from their experiences. It was better than a cunfundus charm. Harry wanted to play against that no good Potter. Harry hated what his father would do.

Lily let her hair down. That was the signal. They threw off the cloak. Potter looked over. Potter was shocked to see two dementors. Aka Harry and Severus.  


NEXT SCEEN  
Harry had of course made the Quidditch team. The first game was against Griffendoor.

Harry walked onto the field. Everybody gawked at his broom. He had said it was an Australian model. Madam hootch blew the whistle. They took off. Potter was good but Harry was just as good and had a better broom. 

It was an hour before Harry saw the snitch. Before he could catch it Leo Weasly sent a bludger hurtling toward him. Harry did a loop the loop to avoid it.

In an hour and a half Harry saw it. Potter watched him. When Harry dived Potter dived. Potter couldn't keep up. Harry execrated and grabbed the snitch. Slythirin cheered.


	6. Consequences-James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James suffers the consequences of his actions.

James stormed into the common room.  
"I can't believe Slythirin won! And Dursley caught it!"  
"I know! This is the first time since the beginning of second year you lost!" Sirius said.  
"Get over it drama queen." Frank said.  
"Frank do you know how important this is!" James said.  
"James calm down and let's go upstairs." Remus said.

Remus lead him upstairs. James took out his lucky socks. But he looked at the socks and they said 'Potter's a git' and 'Slythirin rules'. James opened the window and threw them out.

NEXT SCEEN

James was at Hagrid's. Hagrid was the one of the only adults that knew he Sirius and Peter were becoming animagi. 

"And he charmed my lucky socks to say 'Potter's a git' and 'Slythirin rules'."  
"Well Dursley seems like he's up to no good."  
"I know! What should I do. I can't beat him at Quidditch when he has a broom like that!"  
"Well, what ever you do don't sabotage his broom.


	7. Secrets revealed-Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets to hear the true story.

Harry ran into the room of requirement and cried. He was turning into Malfoy. He was in the comfort of Griffendoor common room. Severus came in and sat beside him.  
"What's wrong? I won't judge if you tell me."  
"How did you know I was here?" He said.  
"I think I know you pretty well." Severus said.  
"You saw me enter didn't you?" He said.  
"Yea."  
"Can you keep a really big secret?"  
"Yes. Your my best friend. Of course I can keep a secret."  
"I'm not an Australian transfer student. I'm from the future."

He waved his wand and his appearance changed into it's original state. 

"Your James Potter's son! But why are you a Slythirin and why do you seem to hate him?" Severus said.  
"I was raised by my aunt and uncle so I never knew he was a git. It's where the name Dursley came from." He said. "Dumbledore told me not to interact with him. Pretty lousy job right?"  
"Why were you crying?" Severus asked.  
"I was turning into my worst enemy. Draco Malfoy. In my third year Malfoy dressed up as a dementor. If he could he would beat me at Qudditch. Bad minds think alike."  
"What do you mean by bad minds think alike?"  
"I once used polyjuice to look like Vincent Crabb. I did the same thing as James."  
"Did you get away with it?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I was not mad at James for doing what he did. I was mad at him because he wasn't sneaky enough to get away with it."


	8. I agree that we should not be enemies-James

James finished painting the broom. It now looked like an Australian fire-bolt. Now he had the better broom.

He went back to the common room and rushed through his Advanced Transfiguration text book. All of the Marauders were in advanced placement Transfiguration. Apparently it was the last year they had advanced placement classes due to budget cuts.  
HTML   
"Harry Dursley resigned from the Slythirin Quidditch team." Slughorn said sadly. "Until Slythirin can find a new seeker the games will be rearranged."

This was great. Now he could beat Slythirin in Quidditch. He went upstairs to Griffendoor common room to celebrate with Sirius Remus and Peter him having a chance to win.

They heard a knock at the door. James went to answer it. Dursley was there.  
"What is a Slythirin doing near Griffendoor common room?" James said.  
"I followed you." James knew Dursley was lying but he didn't question it. "I wanted to say sorry. Severus and I dressed up as dementors to distract you. I should have used a school broom so that you could have had a chance. I asked lily to ask frank to charm your socks."   
"Wow. Oh no! Just a second." He ran upstairs and grabbed the fire bolt. He ran back down.  
"How did you get this!" Dursley said angrily.  
"I confundused you so you would leave the broom in the hallway and made another broom look like yours.  
"Let's not be enemies but let's not be friends."  
"Yea."

Dursley walked back down with his fire-bolt.


	9. Obliviate-James

James was still spying. What! He was curious. He was under the invisibility cloak following Dursley. Dursley paced three times in front of a wall and a door appeared. He slipped in after Dursley.

The room looked like Griffindoor common room but Dursley had only seen a bit of it. Dursley took out his wand and did some spells that made him look exactly like a green-eyed version of James.

James was frozen in shock. He cast the first spell that he could think of.  
"Expelliarmus!" He yelled. Dursley's wand flew out of his hand. Dursley went to pick it up."  
"Accio invisibility cloak!" A cloak flew in and went to Dursley. "Accio other invisibility cloak!" 

James made a run for it but Dursley yelled "Patificus totalis!" Dursley came up to him and he heard the word "Obliviate."


	10. When it all ends-Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he fail? Will he succeed? He won't know until the end.

Harry had told Lucius about when he was from. Harry needed a third companion to go Horcrux hunting and Lucius stepped up to the challenge. Severus and Lucius reminded him of Ron and Hermione. Despite Lucius being a pureblood, Lucius was Like Hermione because he was smart, clever, and he was essential for Horcrux hunting.

Severus was as good a friend as Ron. Harry wondered what Ron would think if he knew that Harry was comparing him to Severus. They were heading up to Dumbledore's office to tell him they were going Horcrux hunting.  
HTML  
He was facing Voldemort. It took a very long time to find him, but he was facing Voldemort. Voldemort raised is wand but Harry said it first.  
"Avada Kadavra!" Harry yelled. That was it. The war would never happen. He felt his forehead. No scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every thing that could be the same as the book was same as the book. The seventh book.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not happy with this chapter.


End file.
